


Ako Na Lang Ulit

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Mahal pa rin niya eh.





	Ako Na Lang Ulit

**Author's Note:**

> ilang beses na kong nag-attempt ng tagalog fic pero hindi ko matapos tapos kaya masaya ako na kahit papano ay nagbunga na ito. enjoy! :)

“Tangina, pare.” Hingal na hingal na sabi ni Jongin nang maibaba ang kanyang bag sa sahig ng apartment nila ng kanyang kaibigang si Chanyeol. “Hulaan mo sino nakita ko kanina."

“Kyungsoo?” Sagot ng kaibigan na parang wala lang. Na para bang matic na.

“Gago, pa’no mo alam?” Gulat na tanong nito. Napasalampak na lang siya sa sofa at wari’y di mapakali.

“Malamang. Sino pa ba nakakapagpabaliw sa’yo nang ganyan?” Natatawa tawang giit nito sabay nagtaas ng kilay, nagpapakita na interesado na. “Bakit, ano bang nangyari?”

“Nakasabay ko sa jeep kanina. Tangina, blooming.” Naiinis na saad ni Jongin bago ibaon ang kamao sa unan na katabi nito. “May sabit. Tingting na matangkad.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na pakawalan ang sunod sunod na hagikhik sa ekspresyon na nakapinta sa mukha ng kaibigan. 

Deads na deads pa rin, amputa.

“Oh, ano ngayon? Sino ba kasing duwag na nagsabi kay Kyungsoo na hanggang kama lang talaga relasyon nila? Kung makaasta kala mo may karapatan pa.”

Kumulo lalo ang dugo ni Jongin kasi wow, suporta. Best friend of the year. Palakpakan. Standing ovation pa.

“Tingin mo ba di ko pa alam ‘yan?” Inis na sagot nito bago mapabuntong-hininga. “Kala ko wala na kasi eh. Di ko na nakita. Ilang buwan din ‘yon, ah. Sabay susulpot na may bago na. Putangina, Kim Jongin. Putangina lang talaga.” 

Medyo naaawa rin naman si Chanyeol kay Jongin, kahit ga’no pa kagago ito. Sa ilang buwan na ‘yon na walang Jongin at Kyungsoo, nakita niya ang pagbabago sa kaibigan. Ni wala ngang pinopormahan mapa-bar man o eskwela. Agad agarang talagang napatino sa lahat ng aspeto. Problema nga lang eh huli na nang mapagtanto niya. Kaya heto siya ngayon, nagmumukmok na parang asong inabandona.

Na kung iisipin mo sa realidad ay nakatutuwa sapagkat siya ang nang-iwan at nagpangawa.

“So, ano balak?”

“Wala?” Inis paring sagot nito. “Gago ako pre pero di ako mang-aagaw.”

Napakibit balikat na lamang ang kaibigan. “Ikaw bahala.”

***

Halos tatlo linggo na rin ang nakalilipas nang huling makita ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Kahit gulong gulo ang isipan niya, hindi niya pa rin nagawang itext ito o i-message sa Facebook. Sabi nga ni Chanyeol, _duwag_. At malamang sa malamang ay wala nang pakialam ang lalaki sa kanya. Naka-move on na nga, diba.

Kaya ayon, pinagpatuloy lang ni Jongin ang mga araw na parang walang nangyari kahit sa loob loob niya ay bagabag na bagabag siya. 

Dahil kahit anong pagtanggi ang gawin, kahit piliting burahin ang mga emosyong nadarama, ay patuloy pa ring papalya.

Kasi tangina, kay Kyungsoo lang siya nakaramdam ng tunay na sarap.

Hindi lang sa kama, kundi sa tunay na ligaya.

Pucha.

Patay na patay pa rin talaga.

Patay na patay at langong lango sa pag-ibig na hindi niya namalayang may taong nakatayo sa harap niya.

Nakatitig lamang siya sa sapatos nito, sa sapatos nitong itim na Nike at doon na napatingala.

Na agad agad niya ring ibinaba kasi _tangina_ , kung hindi ito ang kaisa isang taong kanyang pinapantasya. 

“Jongin?”

Pangalan pa lang ay kinikilabutan na siya. _Pa_ rin siya.

“Kamusta ka?”

Napalunok siya bago tingnan ang binata. “Kyungsoo, anong ginagawa mo dito?”

Napangiti ang kausap at tinabihan siya. “Wala. Naglalakad lakad lang tas nakita kita. Masama bang mangamusta?”

Napabuga ng hininga si Jongin. “Bakit? Dito rin ba nag-aaral yung bago mo?”

“Bakit, nagseselos ka?”

“Kyungsoo.” Matigas na giit nito. “Ano ba talagang ginagawa mo dito?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at humarap nang kaunti pakanan upang mas makita nang maayos ang ekspresyon ng isa.

Kunot na kunot ang noo na halos magtagpo na sa gitna ang mga kilay nito. 

Hindi pa rin talaga nagbabago. 

“Kinausap ako ni Chanyeol.”

Lumambot nang kaunti ang ekspresyon nito bago biglang nanlaki ang mga mata. “Ano?”

“Wala ka raw sa sarili mo. Nakita mo lang ako—“

“Hindi—“

“Sinabi niya rin sa’kin _lahat lahat_ kasi gusto ka niyang tulungan. Na dapat nga raw ay ginawa niya na dati pa. Tanga mo rin kasi, eh.”

“Pwede bang wag mo nang ipamukha sa’kin kasi—“

“Jongin.”

“Huli na naman, diba?” Matamlay na sagot nito. Alam naman ni Jongin na wala na siyang magagawa. Hindi niya naman pwedeng ipilit ang sarili lalo na kung meron nang bagong nagpupuna. Hindi niya lang maintindihan kung bakit ginagawa ni Kyungsoo ‘to. Tapos na. Wala nang dapat pang ayusin. Naka-move on na siya at kahit masakit man tanggapin para kay Jongin ay wala na siyang magagawa. 

Isa lamang siyang parte ng nakaraan na hindi na muli pang babalikan.

Binangga ni Kyungsoo ang balikat sa isa. “Napakadrama mo. Tanga na nga madrama pa.”

“Ano ba talaga, Kyung—“

“Pero tanga rin ako kasi ikaw pa rin yung gusto ko.”

“Tumigil—ano?”

Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin sa gitna ng kanyang mga palad at inilapit nang kakaunti ang mukha sa kanya. “Sabi ni Chanyeol hindi ka naghanap ng iba pagkatapos ko.” Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at tiningnan nang matagal ang binata. “Gusto ko lang ipaalam sa’yo na ako ri—“

Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin bagamat si Jongin na ang naglapat sa kanilang mga labi bago siya hagkan nito nang mahigpit. “Wala nang bawian, please.” Ani nito bago magnakaw pa ulit nang mabilis ngunit madiing halik. 

“Usap tayo sa apartment ko?” Pang-aasar na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Napangisi si Jongin. “Seryosong usap ba talaga ‘yan?”

“Hmm, siguro pagkatapos ng unang _usap_?” Giit nito bago yumakap sa bewang ng isa at isinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib nito. 

Hinayaan muna ni Jongin lumipas ang ilan pang mga minuto bago kinabig nang mahina ang ulo ng binata. “Tara na?”

Dahan dahang iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya bago ngumiti at hinagkan ang kamay ng isa. 

“Tara na.”

***

“Pero sino ba talaga kasama mo nun, ‘Soo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood maglandian ang dalawa. “Selos na selos lolo mo.” Sabay tawa nito.

“Tropa lang ‘yon. Set up kita?” Sagot nito habang sinusubuan ng popcorn ang kasintahan. Pabiro pa nitong kinagat ang daliri niya. “Sakto desperado rin magkalovelife ‘yon.”

Napatakip si Chanyeol ng kamay sa bibig na waring nainsulto. “Sinasabi mo bang desperado ako?” 

Nagkibit balikat lamang ito. “Ikaw nagsabi n’yan.”

Nakaramdam siya bigla ng kurot sa kanang pisngi at hinarap ang may sala. “Bakit?”

“Wag mo na nga pansinin ‘yan.” Reklamo ni Jongin bago isinandal ang ulo sa balikat ng mas maliit. “Subuan mo na ko ulit.”

“Pucha baka kung ano pang subuan mangyari dito.” Angal ni Chanyeol bago tumayo at kinuha ang wallet sa lamesa. “Sibat na ko.”

Natawa na lamang ang magkasintahan bago bumalik sa paglalambingan.

“Ingat!”

“ _Kayo_ ang mag-ingat!”

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at syempre, _alam na_.

**Author's Note:**

> ang gago ata ni jongin pero HAHAHAHA hindi ko kaya mag-angst so ?? magpasalamat tayong lahat kay park chanyeol


End file.
